Cruel Intentions
by Deaf Center
Summary: Discontinued


So this is my first multi chapter story. Chapters will typically be this short, sorry D: Also looking for a beta reader to help make this story exactly what I want it to be,so if interested just send me a message ^_^ Anyways, please enjoy and as always send a review!

I own nothing, just enjoy writing stories about these characters.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, don't you just wish they'd break up already?" Sora fumed, stuffing his mouth with french fries as he and his best friend Ventus watched the happy couple from across the lunch room. The couple in question, Riku and Axel, had been dating for nearly two years and were completely inseparable, much to the chagrin of Sora and Ventus.<p>

"You're telling me." Ventus added in, equally as glum. What had started as just a school boy crush had turned into a full blown obsession for him. Day and night, all he could think about was Axel. How it must feel to devour his lips, to run his hands over the tanned muscular chest. But that was all he could do. Think about it. While Riku got to experience it every day. And quite possibly every night. He doubted anyone with an ass like Riku's could stay a virgin for very long. Especially dating Axel.

He turned back to his brooding friend, who was still shoveling in the french fries as though he were inhaling them. "Slow down or you'll choke." He envied the fact that Sora could eat just about anything and not gain a bit of weight. However Sora had yet to manage to lose his baby fat, so there was still an adorable pudge that made him a wonderful choice for random cuddling. Too bad for Sora that Riku never took up on that opportunity. The brunette was looking so longingly in the direction of the silver haired male that he hadn't even noticed the amount of food he had been consuming so quickly.

Struggling to swallow, he motioned for Ventus' bottle of water and washed down the mound of fries with an exaggerated gasp. "Thanks. I zone out sometimes, you know me." He chuckled sheepishly and grinned as the bell sounded the end of the lunch period. The pair rose from their seats and joined the sea of shuffling uniform clad students to the exits. On their way out they noticed Riku walking ahead by himself, probably rushing off to some class like the good student he was. It wasn't an unusual sight as Riku often had more classes then the average junior considering he was practically a genius.

What was unusual however, was Axel leaning against a locker talking to Roxas, who could have easily passed as Ventus' twin. Teachers usually got the two of them mixed up and it irked both boys to no end. It was especially hard for Ventus, since it made him wonder what Axel saw in Roxas that he didn't see in the equally adorable blond. In all of two years that Ventus had been attending Destiny Islands, he hadn't exchanged more than a few sentences with Axel. It made Sora wonder how there was any crush at all, since Ventus knew nothing about Axel.

"Wonder what their talking about." Sora mumbled, as they walked past the pair. If Axel weren't already with Riku, it seemed he and Roxas would be a good pair. There was just something in the way that they looked at each other. If Sora and Ventus noticed it, then surely Riku must have? But the silver haired boy seemed blissfully unaware and hopelessly in love.

"Who cares." Ventus growled, suddenly brushing past Sora in a hurry. "Oops." Sora had forgotten momentarily how much it annoyed Ventus to see Roxas and Axel together.

"Hey… I'm sorry." Ventus shrugged and continued walking, but Sora could tell he was upset.

"Let's just get to class." Sora sighed, and quietly followed his fuming friend to class.

* * *

><p>"So you heard about my party this weekend?" Axel's green eyes danced over Roxas's small frame, a slight grin tugging at his lips. He knew it was terribly wrong because he had a loving and devoted boyfriend, but he desperately wanted to slam Roxas against the lockers and take him right there.<p>

Roxas shrugged, riffling through his locker for his books for next class. "I heard." Everyone had heard about Axel's party. And everyone would be there since no one threw a better party then the firey redhead. Roxas was excited to go, but he played it cool. Out of respect for Riku, Roxas would never act on the impulse to just smash his and Axel's lips together right in the middle of the hallway. After all, if he had a boyfriend he certainly wouldn't want to be cheated on.

"And? You gonna be there?" Axel asked, shifting his backpack from one shoulder to the other. Roxas shrugged nonchalantly again, closing up his locker and heading off towards his next class. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Axel frowned, not sure if Roxas was playing hard to get, or if he was genuinely annoyed with him.

"I can take a hint." He sighed, and headed off in the opposite direction. Roxas let out a breath of relief. If Axel had been anymore persistent, Roxas would have had to walk right past the janitors closet. But as it was, he was able to slip in quietly and unseen, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"What took you so long?" Before the blonde could even respond, lips were pressed against his and arms circled around his waist. He moaned into the kiss, hands reaching up to grasp at soft locks of brown hair. When they finally pulled away for breath Roxas murmured an apology.

"A friend held me up." He explained as he reached down to grab at the hands that were undoing his zipper. "I can't- not enough time." He pleaded, and the brunette backed off with a sigh. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you later, I promise Squall." Those stormy grey eyes turned to him and the older male silently nodded. "No, you're right. I have to get ready for my next class anyways. Giving a test today." He gave Roxas a final quick kiss before adjusting his tie and slipping out of the janitor's closet as quietly as Roxas had come in. When he could no longer hear Squall's footsteps, Roxas slid to the floor to wait the customary five minutes. After all, a teacher and a student coming out of the janitor's closet with flushed faces and swollen lips didn't exactly send a good message. Unless making out in secret was suddenly a part of the curriculum.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please? :D And again, looking for a beta reader :)<p>

~DC


End file.
